


Shiny-Pet

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, background kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent meets a new pet.





	

Millicent looks up, examining the new pet. Like her Ginger and Black Pets, this one is freakishly tall. Perhaps it’s even taller than Black Pet, and she can’t help but wonder if it’s the food they eat, but won’t share. Black Pet is easier to steal from, though if Ginger sees it happening, he gets loud. 

Millicent has yet to shed her fur and become too tall, or lose her tail, and that is a good thing. She likes her body as it is. 

Anyway, she’s on one of her extended territory patrols, and this pet is strange. It’s shaped a bit like the White ones, who seem to be one of a very big brood, and she assumes this one must be the Tom or Queen. The pets are hard to distinguish in gender, as they never seem to heat, so she withholds her judgement on that matter for now. 

This one - Shiny - has that same, blank stare. She’s not sure if it’s like Black who seems to get his head stuck in a toy on a regular basis, but it makes eye contact impossible. 

Plus it’s distracting. Millicent keeps seeing flashes of another cat mimicking her and mocking her, twisted grotesquely. It’s like the images in the Wet Room. No scent, just visual. Pets love that toy, even having a variant in the day room, and now this one is wearing the moving image toy. 

There’s no helping some creatures. 

Millicent weaves between Shiny’s legs, and greets her in Kitten, allowing the tall thing to respond. She weaves tighter, gliding her mark over the warm shine, and is annoyed when Shiny doesn’t stoop to offer grooming.

A louder meow, and Shiny shakes her leg, meowing back in distress. 

Well, you can’t train them all first go. She shrugs, and stalks away. Ginger will groom her, if she can find him. Or Small Black will. Shiny had her chance for today.


End file.
